


Love's Like A Heatwave

by ALRiter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 67 Impala - Freeform, Adorable, Angst, Awesome Bobby, Baby, Car Sex, City runaway Cas, Country boy Dean, Destiel - Freeform, Feels, Fire, Hot, Impala, Love, M/M, Mechanic Dean, Mr. Fizzles the sock puppet, Proud Dean, Sam the rebel at college, Summer, Supernatural - Freeform, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, This is going to have a major plot twist, Why is that like... the 20th tag when that's the main point of this?, don't lie, kinda sexy, you love it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3690129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALRiter/pseuds/ALRiter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is a country boy, living on his uncle bobby's farm. His current project is fixing a car; a 1967 Chevy Impala. But the car needs a lot of work, so he heads into town for some parts. While in town he meets Castiel, an out a town guy who needs his car repaired. Dean decides to help him repair his car, and Cas stays with him and Bobby for awhile. Love kindles, and soon that love is as hot as the summer heat wave they are having. This story has smut, love, a plot twist, a bit of humour, is adorable, sometimes feelsy, and most definitely sexy as fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dog Days of Summer

Chapter 1

Dean was grunting as he fiddled with wrenches and screwdrivers under the hood of the Impala. It was a MESS. But he was bound and determined to get THIS car running. He could picture her all shiny like new. Black paint chased down the sides by chrome and sunlight sparkling on the windows. He just had to put some elbow grease into her. "Don't worry baby, I won't let you down." he said and wiped his brow with a handkerchief, oil and sweat already matted in the coarse fibers.

Some time and odd grunts of labor later Dean ran into a few issues. Bobby then came out and nearly scared the pants off of him. "How's it going kid?" Bobby said standing in the shade of the old barn. Dean lurched and smacked his head on the propped up hood of the Impala. "Ow, fuck m- Holy shit. Bobby! Don't sneak around me like that when I'm working, what if I was under the car and it fell?" Dean griped as he rubbed the back of his head, smearing some oil into his scalp unknowingly.

"Well, you weren't under there now were you? So stop being such a whiner." Bobby said and crossed his arms. Dean tossed him another glare and circled around to the driver's side and yanked open the heavy door to lean in and try turning her engine over. No luck. "So. How's she look?" Bobby inquired as he squinted against a shimmer of sun that glinted off of the window. He hissed at the blinding brightness and clucked his tongue. Cicadas were giving their long shrill calls all over, Locusts and scavenger crows were all over feeding on the fried remains of heat killed shrews and other unlucky animals. This year was HOT, hotter than they had had in decades. Bobby didn't know why Dean didn't just pick one of the other cars that had less to fix in them. But Dean wanted THAT car. So Bobby didn't argue, it was a fine car, IF Dean could get her restored right. Bobby sighed at Deans sweat drenched shirt. "I don't know why you don't just let me string up some work lights in the barn so you can get out of this heat wave." Bobby stepped forward trying to get a better look at the engine, but still stayed in the relieving shade.

"Because Bobby, Natural lighting is way better and I got a flashlight for if I need it. Besides those power sockets you have in there are about fried and with all that hay and timber in there I might set the whole damn farm on fire if I try plugging those huge ass strobes into em'." Dean retorted and walked around the Impala leaning under the hood once more to prod as some more wires, checking to make sure they were all connected. "Besides, those strobes practically give me sunburn anyway. I'd rather get it from the ACTUAL sun, if you don't mind." Dean's voice was muffled a bit by the metal parts inside the front of the Impala and Bobby gave a tired chuckle as Dean balanced a leg out as he kept tinkering.

"All right, have it your way, boy. I'll be in the pasture feeding the horses if you need me." Bobby stepped back smirking at that boys stubborn attitude that was the very base of most of Dean's successes. Bobby couldn't stop him if he tried. Once Dean set his mind to something he did it. And if it was fixing a car, may as well be a GOOD car, which that Chevy was, so Bobby decided to let the fight die, and just see what Dean would manage to do with her. "A 67' fucking Impala…." He muttered to himself as he walked back into the barn. "Might as well have been an airplane. Then I could get out of this fucking heat and go somewhere nice." Bobby rolled his eyes and walked into the barn to get the feed for the horses.

Hours passed, late afternoon was just around the corner. Dean had been out there since morning, and hadn't even stopped working to come in for lunch, so Bobby had brought him some sandwiches and a cold beer. Dean had stopped for a bit to sit on his toolbox in the shade and stared at his metal marvel. She was still dirty and torn apart, but he could see that the parts that he had cleaned and polished and oiled were looking a bit happier now. He smiled a bit as he chewed on his cold cuts and rye bread. Bobby wasn't half bad at cooking, and even his sandwiches were tasty. But then, when you're out working in a sunny field for all the morning and the better part of the afternoon, anything is bound to taste good. Dean tipped back the beer, almost chugging all of it in one gulp and then let out a satisfied' Ahhh.' and chucked it into a small pile of beer bottles along side of the barn. He'd take care of that later when he wasn't so focused on fixing this car.

But right now Dean had other issues. During his work he had found a number of parts he just couldn't fix. They needed replacing. He could get some of them in town, but the others he would have to send for, get them sent in from other towns. He could maybe ask a few of the other neighboring farmers, but they probably didn't have the parts for this one specific Impala. Dean grunted as he slapped his hands on his knees and stood up helping his aching muscles get back moving again. He let out a deep breath and stretched his arms up over his head, locking his fingers and arching his spine left and right, working out the stiffness in his muscles and joints. "Well, guess I gotta go into town and get some parts for you, baby." Dean said and picked up his tool box and walked over to shut the hood of the Impala and then stepped over to the driver's side to reach through the open window and pull the keys out of the ignition and bit them between his teeth before nearly dropping them in shock as he caught a glimpse of his greasy face in the rearview mirror. He held out his hand catching the keys that fell from his teeth. "Holy shit. Guess I better get a bit cleaned up first, huh?" He said and stuffed the keys into his pocket. Then he turned with a grin and patted the hood. "See ya later baby." He cooed and headed back towards the barn to drop off his tool box and then head into the farm house to wash his face before heading into town with the truck.


	2. Pimp My Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit longer, the last one was more of a warm up/introduction to the setting and such. And in this chapter I bring in Castiel! (And GARTH) ENJOYYYYY!

Chapter 2

Dean was in his glory as he let his arm hang out the window of the old faded light blue pickup truck as he drove down the rutty old dirt road travelling past the other farms and waving at his neighbors as he passed by. Giving them friendly grins as he let the summer air blow through his short hair, feeling cool from the dampness still in it from soaking his head under the sink before changing his clothes to head into town. He grinned a trouble makers grin and honked the horn at Rhonda Hurley. "Hey good looking, forget where my house is?" And winked at her as she lobbed her apple core at him.

"Go on, Git your ass out of here Winchester, you no good-" And then her voice was lost under the rev of the holey old muffler shooting out black as Dean sped up laughing his ass off and wagged his tongue at her in the side mirror as she tripped out of her sandal, falling to her knees in the dirt at the side of the road. Priceless. Classic Dean Winchester. He would remember that look on her face forever. He kept grinning as he drove and soon turned up the volume on the radio to sing along to 'Eye of the Tiger'. He Pounded out the drum beat on the steering wheel as he belted the lyrics at the top of his lungs, even though he could hardly hear himself between the noisy truck and the volume being turned so high up.

In a few minutes he pulled up to the mechanics shop and sat in the truck for a few more moments letting the end of the song come before he killed the engine. Then he stepped out dropping with a grunt to the golden sand under his boots as he slammed the rusted hinges and walked up the board walk to the shop door. Their bell chimed as the door shot open, roughly hitting the wall behind it and making it shutter. "Shit. Sorry Garth. I always forget how light that door is compared to… well… everythin'." Dean's face grimaced as he clutched the wood door, steadying it.

"S'okay Dean. I know you'd be able to fix it if you broke it. Need a new one anyway." Garth said and looked up from his spot behind the register where he was polishing a part that he must be refurbishing.

Dean nodded and put his hands on his hips looking around for a moment. "Say, Garth, you got any 67' Chevy Impala parts in toy story somewhere?" Dean asked as he picked up some spark plugs and looked them over before stepping over to the next shelf, scanning for the things he needed.

"Impala? A 67'? Gee, I don't think so Dean…. Might have to send in for those parts… Need anything in particular?" Garth looked at Dean in interest. "Why, you fixing th' Chevy?" He asked knowing that Bobby had tons of other cars easier to fix than the beat up old Impala.

"Dunno, something to do I guess." Dean said playing it down a bit. He didn't need Garth trying to nose in on HIS repair job; kid was just too gosh darn helpful sometimes. "Well I need a new headlight lamp cover for one, and more importantly a carburetor is the other that I know so far… I may be back in here again soon once I get a bit more work done on her." Dean said and sighed. He had a LOT of work to do on the Impala. But it would be worth it.

Garth looked up at the bill of his cap as he thought through the parts he might have for a 67'. But soon just shook his head. "Nope. Don't think I got any of them here." He said and stood up. Well write down the parts you need sent in and I'll get them for ya'." Garth said and pushed a pad of paper and a grimy pen across the counter.

"Thanks Garth. I appreciate it." Dean said as he walked over and set the spark plugs down on the counter. He began to write down the items he needed, moving to scratch his head with the back of the pen but then thinking better of it based on the fingerprints caked on the plastic casing.

From behind him the door swung open with a jingle and another crash against the poor scuffed up wall behind it. Garth sighed. He really needed to get a door stopper or something.

"Woah… um.. Sorry." The voice behind Dean said apologetically. It was an unfamiliar voice in this town and so it caught Deans attention and he looked back over his shoulder at the male who had just walked in. He had dark hair, slightly damp from the heat and sweat on his brow. He wore a dark tank top and blue jeans, hole in the right knee, mud on the other.

"S'okay. Happens all the time. What can I do you for?" Garth sighed and walked around the counter to help his new customer. Dean simply turned back to his paper after a short awkward moment of making eye contact with the man who simply gave an 'oops' face and shrugged as he turned to talk to Garth. Dean shook his head and kept writing.

Garth and the new man continued talking in the background. The dark haired guy started in "Well, I need a new tire first off. And then I think there may be a problem with my coolant because she heats up real fast…" Dean rolled his eyes. What kind of guy travels around these barren parts without a spare tire? He thought and kept scribbling.

"I see, I see." Garth nodded. Then Dean waited for it. Garth, the ever nosy, the ever all TOO friendly mechanic's shop owner who just HAD to ask a million questions when you had work to get done, and no time to do it in. "Sooooo you just passing through?" Garth inquired. "Haven't seen you around these parts. Kansas is a bit of a dust bowl and well, you ain't got much dust on your shirt yet." Garth let out a jerky laugh that resembled hyperventilating. Dean turned around to speak to Garth.

"Garth. Don't be scaring away the guy. He's a customer." Dean said with a deep sigh. He'd seen one too many customers walk out on Garth after getting asked ONE too many questions that crossed the line of customer/salesman boundaries. "Don't worry man, he's harmless, just a bit overly curious about new people is all." Dean assured the man who looked up at him over the few isles standing between them.

Garth piped in. "It's called being FRIENDLY Dean, I didn't ask him nothing personal…" Garth defended and shrugged innocently while glancing back and forth between the two of them.

"Yet." Dean corrected and walked over to them, leaving the completed list on the upturned nail of papers with orders stabbed onto it. Dean stopped in front of them trying to mellow Garths awkward hyper bounce in his step with a casual leg kicked out hands in the pockets posture. Dean sighed, he was kind of sore and exhausted, but he could stick around a bit longer. Besides Ellen would have the pie on special at the bar/diner after 5pm so if he dawdled around here long enough he could get it cheap. Couldn't beat that! "So, what kind of ride you got?" Dean asked giving a small friendly smile.

"Uh, it's right out there." The guy said his blue eyes looking out the window. 'Wow, really blue. Kinda freaky blue, actually. Colored contacts maybe?' Dean thought and pried his curious gaze away to look in the direction that the new guy pointed in out the long glass window into the lot. It was a Jubilee Gold 1978 Lincoln Continental Mark V.

Dean tried not to laugh. "What are you a pimp?!" Dean said touching his stomach as he fought back laughter, because his abs hurt from working over the car all day.

The guy looked confused and a bit offended. "I… I like it…" He said and glanced down seeming to look a bit like he might leave.

Dean didn't want to scare away a customer for Garth, (Garth did that enough on his own) so Dean apologized. Something he only did when REALLY necessary. This seemed like one of those moments so he bit the bullet and choked back his laugh. "Sorry man, I uh, I didn't mean to insult your ride, it's just, well… well, it's sumthin' I'll give it that." Dean said and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Look, can I just get a tire and get of here? I don't need you country bumpkins insulting me. I get enough of that from my family." The man frowned and waved his arm a bit in frustration, nearly knocking an air freshener off the shelf hook. "Shit." He cursed and bent over to pick up the mess he just made, his face contorting into one of embarrassment.

At that same moment Dean also sprang to action, feeling bad and knelt down to help pick up the supplies. "Look…" Dean said as he gathered the air fresheners and plugged the prongs of the hook back into the shelf. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to insult your car. I-" And lucky enough for Dean, Garth interrupted, probably feeling the awkwardness of this whole darn conversation too.

"Dean means that he's used to fixing up all sorts of things and he'd be HAPPY to fix your car." Garth interjected abruptly. Maybe Dean wasn't so lucky after all.

"I what?" Dean said looking up at Garth with a 'What the FRICK are you saying man?' face and nearly turned and started banging his face on the air freshener shelf hook in frustration.

The man looked at Dean and Dean looked back at the man. Dean gave him a crooked awkward as hell grin and stood up pulling Garth away from the stranger. "Give us a moment dude." The man gave a slow confused nod and turned around and walked a bit down the isle to give them more privacy. Then Dean grabbed Garth and ducked into the next isle over.

"Ow, ow, ow! DEAN, stop yanking on my ear! I'm not your little brother!" Garth complained.

"Well you're actin' like him!" Dean hissed and glanced over at the man who was now looking at some mechanic's magazines. "What the hell do you think you're doing volunteering me up like that? I'm not your god damn employee!" Dean cursed and tossed his hands up in aggravation.

"Well you nearly scared him off, and you weren't saying nothing to fix it so I took it upon myself to use your fixing skills to keep my customer from leaving!" Garth said in a hushed tone and rubbed his ear which was a bit red from being yanked on. "You will do it…. Won't you Dean?" Garth said, working up to that sad puppy look that he swore his brother Sam must have taught him.

"Oh for the love of- FINE. I'll do it. But only if you get me some of them parts for CHEAP. You hear me?" Dean said tapping his finger to Garth's chest demandingly to make his point clear. And upon Garth nodding in agreement Dean wagged his finger a few more times and grunted before walking back over to the man.

"All right, so, I'm gonna get your pimp ride rolling again, so I guess we better have a bit more of a formal introduction. My name's Dean, and what's yours?" Dean stuck out his hand, a bit greasy, but not horribly so, and waited for the other man to shake it.

"Oh, uh, I'm Castiel. Cas for short." He said and shook Dean's hand. Their grips were a bit unbalanced, Dean's firmer than Castiel's, but then he matched Dean's grip. Surprising, since he didn't look that tough. Dean smiled and nodded.

"I'll just call you Cas then." Dean stated and they released hands. Dean stuffed his in his pockets. "So, I'll have to get some stuff from the farm to toe your truck out there to work on her, but that'll have to wait until the morning, I'd rather not do it in the dark. If you'd rather stay out by your car, we do have room in the farm house. You could stay there, Just gotta talk to my uncle Bobby. Sure he'll let ya though. That sound good to you?" Dean asked and gave him a kind grin. Figured it might be cheaper than a hotel, and closer too. Our farms a few miles out of town, nothing but dirt and cows, ya know."

Castiel nodded. "Sure, that'll work." He said and then kind of glanced around out the windows. "I'd like to stop somewhere and eat first if that's not trouble to you?" He asked seeming to be looking for some place with food.

"Oh, yeah, totally!" Dean said excitedly. "Actually that works out just fine, I was going to head over to the diner where my buddy Benny works and get me some pie." He stated a big grin finding its way to his cheeks. Cas smiled too, the happiness seeming to be a bit contagious. A good thing considering their rocky start. "Well let's go get some grub! See ya tomorrow Garth." Dean announced and waved at Garth as they exited the shop the door once again smacking loudly against the wall.

"Damn door!" Garth cursed as he watched to two leave, happy that there was a new face in town. "He's nice, I hope he stays awhile, don't you Mr. Fizzles?" Garth said, pulling out a sock puppet, and started to carefully sew a button eye back into place on its 'head'. Mr. Fizzles just nodded, and Garth smiled.


	3. Pie and Hamburgers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benny makes his first appearance. Bit of playful banter between best buds, Castiel is still quiet and hard to read, but Dean and him open up a bit to each other over dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all you who are reading this so far. I by no means am a very good writer, but the plot twists and emotional rollercoasters I plan to make you a part of during this story's progression is definitely in my head going to be about as heart wrenching as the fanfiction... dare I say... 'Twist and Shout' . And if not I guess I apologize because it'll probably be because my writing didn't do my creativity justice... But, we shall see I guess... I hope you will all keep reading, it will really help me keep writing at the rather astonishing rate that I have been! Also, in this chapter Benny Lafitte is present and Jo and Ellen and Sam and John are mentioned! (All of whom will eventually make appearances! I so far intend to try and bring in AS MANY CANON CHARACTERS AS POSSIBLE, and I've been trying to tie in quotes from the show too, as well as small correlations... I hope... if you can't tell that's okay though, like I said, I'm not that good... Anyway, Cheers! And tally ho!

Chapter 3

Benny was clearing off a table when Dean tramped into the doorway, holding it open a tick longer so that Castiel could grab a hold of it and step inside. The diner was a classic red and white checker-board theme, and as Benny saw his buddy's familiar face he grinned and straightened up, wiping his hands on his apron. "Well look'it what the cat drug in, brother, how ya' been?" His scruffy face grinned at the two and Benny turned his attention to the quiet stranger. "And it looks like you found me a guinea pig!" Benny said and looked Castiel over.

Castiel's eyes scrunched narrow in confusion and looked at Dean. "You have a Guinea Pig?"

Both Dean and Benny looked at Cas with equal confusion and decided not to explain. So Benny returned his attention to Dean. "Come for my pie did'ja?" He nodded towards the glass case where an arrangement of pies sat. Peach, apple, cranberry, cherry. Benny kept the pie selections nice and full. Not JUST for Dean, because his pies were a hit in town, but Dean was by far his best customer in regards to pie.

"Oh you KNOW IT!" Dean exclaimed and walked straight to his spot at the counter, with the red topped swivel stools. He turned to see if Castiel was following and he was, so Dean sat down and Cas sat beside him. "I'll start with a Peach pie Benny, and uh, what do you want?" He turned to Castiel, his awkward silence kind of got on Dean's nerves, but maybe it was because he couldn't figure out if the guy was a prick or not.

"Uh, maybe a burger and fries." Cas said and looked up at Benny, who nodded and then glanced at Dean.

"Ya ain't gonna even introduce me to your little friend here, Dean? Kinda un neighborly, if you ask me." Benny said and tucked his towel in his apron and stuck out his hand to Castiel. "I'm Benny. I promise I don't bite, unless I'm eatin' dinner." He said with a grin and a small chuckle. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Um, I'm Castiel." Castiel said and held out his hand to grip Benny's. They shook hands and then Cas returned his hands to fold across the counter, he looked tired. Probably had been driving most of the day. Dean cleared his throat when Benny gave Dean a look and reminded Benny that he wanted his pie before it started growing peach trees.

"Right… I'll get right on that…" Benny said and went to fix Castiel's food first just to keep Dean from finishing his food before Castiel even got his. 'Being polite.' And all that, well at least that's what Benny called it.

Dean watched Benny cook through the kitchen window for a bit, trying to counteract the awkward silence and lack of conversation. What do you talk to an utter stranger about? What's taboo? What's okay? He didn't want to piss this guy off, he looked like he had a stone cold side to him. Least, that's the vibe he got when Cas sat there nearly boring holes into the red wallpapering on the diner's walls.

"Soooooooo….." Dean started and stopped because he honestly didn't have anything else besides that.

Luckily, Castiel appeared to have a topic in mind. "So what kind of cars you usually fix?" He asked, probably wanting to know a bit more about Dean's skills seeing as he would be fixing his car for him.

Dean glowed. Car's he could talk about. Cars he could talk about all day. Awesome! "Well, I've fixed all sorts of stuff, not just cars but mostly older models. I'm fixing a '67 Chevy Impala right now. She needs a lot of work, but I'm gonna get her going by the middle of summer for sure."

Castiel knit his eyebrows together like a scarf. "My car won't take long will it?" Cas asked, seeming concerned about how much work his car needed. He must not know much about cars.

"Oh, well I'll have to look at her a bit closer tomorrow, but no, I don't think it will take too long, depending on what all needs to be fixed. Tires for sure, since you said you have a flat. And I'll check everything else to make sure you're road ready for whatever cross country expedition you're on." Dean said and smiled when Benny brought Dean a strawberry milkshake, he even set a chocolate one in front of Castiel. "Enjoy, on the house." He said to Castiel, then turned to Dean "You still owe me the usual." He said with a smug grin. "Just cause you bring me in a new customer don't mean I'm gonna give you discounts brother, I've got a business to run ya'know."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I hear you Benny." Dean said and slurped up some of the strawberry bliss in a cup before him. Benny chuckled and circled back into the dining room to check on a few other customers sitting at the booths in back.

"So, you said I'll be staying with you and your uncle Bobby, right? You have other family in town too?" Castiel questioned lightly. Obviously wanting to know what to expect, but not wanting to pry too much.

"Uh, yeah. Sort of…" Dean said slurping down a mouthful of liquefied shake. Then swallowed before explaining further. "My brother Sam usually is around, but he's in the city going to college right now. And my Dad's usually out travelling for work." He didn't really want to touch on that topic yet. So he kept it vague. "But then there's Ellen and Jo, they work here in town at the bar. They're like family as well, though they ain't really family by blood. But then, blood don't end with family, am I right?" Dean said and gave a small smile.

"No, I guess not, but I've never really been too close to my family…" Cas said looking into his shake, pausing to take a long sip as he stared into the chocolate swirls.

Dean didn't really say anything then. What could he say really? 'Oh.'? 'Sorry.'? 'That's too bad.'? No, non of that was helpful, or sympathetic, and Dean wasn't really any good at being sympathetic. Or at least he didn't really know how to word it because he always had to be tough. So that's what he did. He did tough.

"Well, then you're probably a pretty tough guy. Probably didn't end up leaning on your family for much, you been travelling for long?" Dean might not be the best with words of comfort, but he had his strong points, and definitely his better moments were when he really needed them.

Cas blinked and turned to study Dean's face, looking like he wanted to understand how his brain worked. Truth be told if he kept staring at Dean like that he thought his brain might turn to mush like in those movies where some psycho telepath makes your brain melt out of your ears.

But instead Cas simply smiled softly and looked back at his shake. "Yeah, I guess so." He said and sucked down some shake. So much for that topic. Way to go Dean. He scolded himself. But was surprised when Cas continued. "I've been driving for…. awhile… Been away from home for probably even longer than I've been driving. Haven't seen my father… ever. That's why I'm travelling actually. I'm trying to find my dad. I figure, maybe if I find him he can come back and make all my siblings get along again. It's been a wreck lately, and apparently it all started when one of my brothers did something bad to get kicked out." Cas stopped suddenly, growing silent. Pinched his lips tightly together like a mental zipper holding them shut. He probably was trying not to spill his troubles on Dean. A newly met stranger. But Dean could understand how sometimes telling a stranger would be easier than telling a best friend.

"Nah, I get it… you don't have to explain it. My brother and my dad are like that sometimes. I mean, they get along okay most days, but they butt heads a lot. Well, no more than dad and I do, but only difference is Sammy does what Sammy wants, no matter if Dad says it's okay or not. But then that's my brother for you." Dean's stomach gave out a low growl, and Castiel's mouth twitched up, fighting back a cuckle. Dean looked up and called out to Benny "Awww Come on man! How long does a damn burger and fries take, huh? My pie is gonna grow peach fuzz by the time you get back here!" Dean grumbled and rubbed a hand over his stomach trying to make a point.

Benny shot Dean a wicked glare from the hot griddle and held up a spatula. "Don't rush perfection, brother, unless you want me to rush YOUR next meal, should I find it in my kindly heart to MAKE you a next meal!" Dean shut his trap but they both just grinned at each other, it was just friendly banter between them. They knew that. Best friends got that luxury.

A few more minutes passed and then Benny came around with Dean's usual order of pie and brought Castiel's Burger and fries up as well. He set a condiments holder in front of Cas and held out a fork to Dean, pulling it back a moment to make Dean look at him. "Don't eat it all in one bite now. Ya here?" Benny said and smirked with a teasing chuckle as he leaned out of Dean's reach as Dean snatched the fork from him and swung it at him. "Gotta get me some PLASTIC forks for a trouble maker like YOU Dean." Benny called as he ducked into the kitchen. Dean would have thrown the fork if he wasn't so hungry.

"Damn it Benny, can't I just get my damn pie without the theatrics?!" Dean said as he began to shovel pie into his mouth, slurping down shake to compliment the peach. Kind of tasted like Peaches and crème, Strawberry style. He liked that. Truth was, Benny's pies were worth the verbal dilly dallying.

Castiel watched in gross awe of Dean's vacuum method of eating his food for a bit before he turned to his food and slowly ate and finished his meal. Dean had finished well before him, but Dean had then taken his time enjoying the after taste of pie in his mouth for a bit, sighing contently and belching loudly to before saying "Compliments to the chef." To which Benny rolled his eyes and grunted a 'Yeah, yeah…' that dwindled into a small smile. Then Dean announced his need for the 'big boy's room' and Cas decided to pay his bill before then heading to the bathroom as well once Dean had returned. Cas looked into the small mirror. He looked a bit like hell, and he was tired. He splashed some water on his face and then went out where Dean stood with his hands in his pockets, leaned on the door. "Ready to go?" He asked and Cas nodded. He was a bit on edge about staying with a near stranger, but he figured this would be better and cheaper than finding lodgings in this small town. So Cas stuck to the plan and hopped up into the truck and Dean drove them out of town to Bobby's farm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, time to have Castiel see Dean in action!!! Mechanic Dean... mmmm sexy.... New chapter to be posted soon!!!
> 
> Love you all! Thanks for reading!


	4. Breakfast At Bobby's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short little chapter where Bobby is making breakfast and he and Castiel have a little talk over some home made breakfast. Then Cas heads out to check on Dean and his car.

As the sun began to raise, it glowed through the mustard coloured curtains in the living room. Castiel flinched and turned his face away as he blinked open his eyes. For a moment he forgot that he was staying in a stranger’s home and he sat up suddenly, looking around, trying to remember just what had transpired yesterday. “Dean…” He stated through chapped lips, dry from sleeping with his mouth agape. He cleared his throat and swung his legs off of the sofa, pulling away the thread bare afghan that Bobby had brought for him to cover up with. Before standing he folded the afghan in his lap and laid it on the arm of the sofa. 

He made his way to the kitchen where he heard the faint clinking of dishes and the crackle of hot grease in a pan. As he rounded the unfamiliar walls of the house his vision scanned books lining shelves, and trinkets covered in dust that lay on counters. Taking a turn to the left he found Bobby in the kitchen. Castiel stood there and quietly cleared his throat, making his presence known without trying to startle him. When Bobby turned his mouth angled upward in a small pleasant smile and he pushed eggs onto a plate and said “Would you like some breakfast? Castiel, wasn’t it?”

“Yes, thank you Mr. Singer.” Castiel said and walked to the table taking a seat. “Do you need any help cooking at all?” He inquired before eating the food placed before him.   
“No, no, don’t worry ‘bout a thing. I’ve been making meals for Dean and his brother Sam for as long as I can remember. It’s no trouble at all. I need to eat too you know.” Bobby said and took a seat across from Castiel. “Not too often we get people passing through here that stay for a while. What brought you to Kansas?” Bobby took a bite of toast and passed the orange juice carton to Castiel.

“Thank you, well, I’m headed… well, I’m not really sure where I’m headed just yet. I’m looking for my father. But, mostly I just needed to get away from my siblings. It’s a big family, and things got kind of crazy, so I figured it was about time I started out on my own… I am nearly 30 after all.” Castiel paused and took a few bites of the food. Castiel liked Bobby, kind of reminded him of his father, but a bit more caring and seems to be present in his boy’s lives. Castiel remembers how Dean had mentioned that Bobby was always there for him and Sam. But that was about where the dialogue had ended.

“I see. So your family isn’t gonna miss ya?” Bobby questioned as he took a sip of orange juice, eyeing Castiel to see if he had to worry about some nearly 30 year old kid runaway that seems to be at odds with his family.

“Probably will. But they don’t usually pay attention to me.” Castiel lay down his fork, suddenly not feeling as hungry. “Where’s Dean?” He asked, changing the subject smoothly. Perhaps Dean was already working on his car.

“Dean? Well, he’s been up since early. He drove into town with our tow truck to get your car and bring it here; had to pick up some parts from Garth’s too. But he’s been back here since about dawn, out working before it heats up too much. Darn kid’ll cook to cinders out there in the heat. I keep tellin’ him to work in the barn but he won’t listen to me.” Bobby let out an exasperated sigh. He’s a good kid though, a hard worker, and damn good at fixing things. So don’t worry, your car is in good hands.” Bobby assured with a small grin. “Not sure if you saw it in the dark last night but the barn is just ahead of the house a ways. You can go see how he’s comin’ on her if ya want.” Bobby offered and stood up walking the orange juice container over to the fridge. “Oh, and if it’s no trouble could you bring him out a couple of these?” Bobby handed Castiel a small 6 pack of beer. Chilled from the freezer. “He needs to keep cool and hydrated. And Beer’s about the only thing that boy will drink.” Bobby sighed. “Not that I’m one to talk though.” He said and pulled one beer out of the case and popped it open on the table edge with a smirk and a wink.

Castiel gave a brief grin and stood up. “Okay then, I’ll take it to him and see how he’s doing. Thank you for breakfast Mr. Singer.”

“Call me Bobby.” Bobby chimed in and patted Castiel on the shoulder before walking past him though the living room. He called back saying “I’ll be up in my study if you need me.” And steps could be heard on the stairs leading up.

Castiel gave a faint smile feeling welcome in this home, and turned to take the drinks out to Dean and check on the progress of his car’s repairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with this story everyone. I really like how this one is coming along! I hope you all keep reading! Feel free to share it with your friends, or on tumblr and stuff. Just credit me by tagging the link with: ALRiter
> 
> Thanks!


End file.
